Avatar: The Last TRUE Airbender
by Evanesence Love
Summary: What happens when I, Leanna Claire, who has a tragic past from Earth find myself in the world of Avatar? I fight Firebenders and save the world, of course! On a journey to self discovery I learn that I am the TRUE Avatar and happen to find...love! AangxOC SokkaxOC ZukoxOC OzaixOC ZhaoxOC JetxOC etc. (Same OC)
1. Chapter 1: Leanna, a VERY special girl

AN: This is an A:TLA OC fic and it does follow the Book 1: Water timeline.

...

Hello. My name is Leanna Sun'Shine Alexandria Shanise Marie Claire Wayfinder (AN geddit? Its my irl name (ANAN well just Leanna Claire is lol)), and I am 14. But you may call me Leanna.

I have scarlet red hair with strands so perfectly straightened it looked as though it was unchanging. It reached as far as the floor, my height being that of a small child which was merely 5"4. The gorgeous ember red hair was outlined with violet and pink cotton candy punk-looking colors that challenged all the others. The tips were narrow, and at the same time flat. The roots of my hair were black which was not my natural hair color. The color I was born with was the amber red, which was more dark, resembling a bloody looking color. My eyes was purple during dusk, green during day, white during sunset, and yellow during night. My eyelashes were very long like a bufferfly's wings and blacked with dark makeup. Whenever I blinked, my eyes fluttered beautifully. The shades changed slowly according to the setting of day, which had an impact on me, as well. I had a blackened tattoo with several different dark colors and a variety of greys, mainly dark. On the back of my left leg, I had embroiled into my skin the numbering of 666, outlined by a satanic star. The inner lines of said tattoo were reddened, the color of a velvet shade of blood. On my back, I had a Skrillix and Evanesence tattoo. The logos were small, but had a foggish black emit from it. It made the design look venomous. Midway through my hairline in a zigzag shape my hair had purple highlights that appealed gorgeously in the midnight moonlight and in the fiery sun. Near the root of my head at my scalp I had white streaks which only firmed visible whenever I wore my hair up. I liked to wear my hair down. My current hairstyle had beautiful curled locks that remained straight or messy. My hair had an aroma to it that made it smell fresher than love itself, much like my own beauty. Whenever I got angry, I found my eyes turning a grotesque fiery red which then I could use to observe the souls of humanity. The anger red of my eyes sometimes correlates to my red ruby cheeks. My lip stick was a a dark, gothic black, which I shaded in as darkly as possible. It matched the night-shade colors of my black eye-liner, black blush, and especially black eye shadow. My face was like the miserable blackened sky of night. My attire consisted of a necklace of an ember red cross, and white coffin in a dark pattern around my neck. The chain was made of a thin titanium wire, which secured the necklace. I wore a small, pitch-black corset, laced up in a pattern up to her neck. The laces was a dark neon-green which glistened unusually in the morning shades. It reflected her feelings in some aspects. Embedded on the bosom was a patch that said 666 and a crucifix design under the laces of her corset. The bottom of my corset went as far as mid-thigh, its silky material leaning outwards freely. On my left shoulder I had a blood-red satanic star tattoo on my shoulder. It had the design resembling blood dripping from the center. On my eyelids, I had a black pentagram tattoo, which my hair made translucent through its shiny locks of beauty. On both my arms I wore twenty different bracelets, most of which being gothic designs and spiked bracelets. Most severe accessories from hot topic. There were several that had a coffin design wielding it, with blackened chains and scarlet red handles. The color black never ceased from her attire. I wore black-spiked combat boots, which reached knee high. The combat boots on the side up my leg had dangerous spikes that looked as sharp and dangerous as a snake-bite tooth. My long scarlet fish nets covered pale legs. I wore black nail polish constantly that was as dark as a nightingale. The combat boots had black lacings that were tied effortlessly. The strings of the boots were made out of ribbon-like strands, much like that of my corset. I carried a porcelain black textbook, which I always had in my hand. The book was most valuable to me. The spine was spiked, and very lightweight as though it was a journal. The book contained Wiccan and Satanic spells and translations only I could read. Sometimes I used it to communicate with ghosts or unworldly dark spirits. I carried a black coffin handbag which was the size of my head. The design had a black buckle. The silhouette was laced carefully among the seams of the bag, made with alternative colors of res strands and black strands nitted accordingly. The handle of the bag was made of a thick, pliable string, tied together fashionably to secure the handle and stabilize it to eliminate the possibility of it tearing. The contents on the inside was my Invader Zim iPhone and my black wallet. I carried around a laced black umbrella that I always held in my second hand. I used it to walk outside in the broad daylight as normal Goths usually should. I hated the T-Word: Tan. I admired her ghostly pale tone, and strayed from sunlight whenever possible. The sunlight disgusted me because of many reasons. It was too bright for my liking, and did not correlate accordingly to my dark gothic feelings, oh no. The back of my jaw I had sharp teeth that resembled fangs, which was my wisdom teeth, of course. Whenever I needed any attire of sorts, I did all of my shopping at Hot Topic. Only. Aeropostale, Hollister, and American Eagle are prep stores, where all the mainstream preps go to do their shopping. My mom always buys me white and pink clothes from those stores, but I always use the preppy clothes as a satanic offering. I cut the fabric up, cut myself, and let my blood drench and stain the fabric. As an offering of worship, I proceed to usually burn it whole. I was the spitting image of Marilyn Monroe, except gothic and in anime form (and, of course, much more beautiful!)

Have I forgot to mention I am a straight A+ High School student (AN: I really do irl) and an the smartest girl to exist? I take many advanced classes such as Chemistry, Physics, Anatomy, and blah blah blah. I am actually the smartest in the school (Not to mention the prettiest), despite my inner shyness. Preps were always jealous of me.

Preps were staring preppily at me across the hall. I raised my middle finger to them suicidally. I swayed my perfect hips out of the building in a gorgeous manner. I was thin, but had 30 Triple D boob cups. All the guys stated at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh my God, it's, like, that stupid Leanna chick," Sarah said. She was super preppy and the head of the cheerleading team. She was also a major *** (AN: I'm not gunna cuss because cussing is wrong but it's because I am writing on fanfiction cuz I really wanna put it there because it's funny because it's true!)

"You're just jealous of me!" I said.

I was super smart and Sarah didn't know what to say as a comeback (and who would?) to something so intelligent.

...

When I left the school building, I took a cigarette out of my pocket and started smoking it. I got home and turned on Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"I wish Avatar was real!" Leanna said suicidally.

Just then, Aang was walking toward the TV really dramatically. He popped his head out.

"Leanna you gotta come with us!" Aang said.

"OMG! No!" She started crying sexily.

Aang looked super sad and Leanna took a dagger put and cut her wrists. She stopped crying after seeing Aang sad cus it made her sad too.

"Please!"

"K," she crawled into her tv

...

AN: CLIFFHANGER lol stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2: IN-2 THE AVATAR WORLD

WATER EARTH FIRE AIR long ago the five nations lived 2Gether on Harmony. THEN everything changed when the avatar attacked!1 Only the TRUE avatar master of all FIVE elements could stop them but when da world needed she vanished-! A hundred yrs l8r my brother and I discovered the new REAL avatard! An goth girl named leanna! And allthough she has a lot to learn (AN nut rlly) I beleif sHe can save da wolrd!11!

DUHH DUHHH DUHBHB DUNHH! (AN just pretend it's the avatar tempo opening thing)

PRVLYS ON AVATARD:

"LEANNA PLZ CUM WITH US"

FLASH

"K."

Book 1 Water.

"Oh cool you must be katara & soka" leanna said

Katara wore hooker clothes lol. Sokma blushed seeing leanna and she blushed back.

"Where we going next"

"... dot ... dot ... dot ... doctor...THE KEY YOSHI ILAND!"

"ZOMG!" Leanna cried sexily.

An This chapter was originally 10 pgz but I shortened it and it's cool and stfu this ant no copy of My Immortal, that is a song by Evanesence returds


End file.
